Could I Come Back And Love You?
by wowlovely
Summary: Eli finds Clare just before a storm comes, offering her a place to stay. With conversations that take place, will everything be able to stay completely platonic? OneShot.


**A/N: I got this idea for a oneshot when watching One Tree Hill (where all my story inspiration comes from apparently :P) I'm trying to get back into writing, so I hope this is okay :) **

**Oh, and this would take sometime in the Degrassi universe where Eli actually gets help and stuff, and Clare is still dating Jake. **

* * *

><p>All was quiet as Eli walked along the path to the park. It was his favorite time of day, when it was neither bright out, or dark; He was able to see where he was going, the air nice and cool, and not disturbed by dog-walkers or children running around. It was peaceful. He had been going to therapy for a while now, and with his parents, they discussed ways to level out his anxiety, as well as switching him to another medication and lowering the dosage. For once, he felt like things were going right. His therapist suggested going on walks, and Eli felt they did help; everyone thought it was a little strange that he insisted he went out alone, and when it was nearly nightfall, but Eli insisted that was the best time.<p>

Eli hummed his favorite song as he walked over to a bench, sitting down and pulling out a novel he had brought with him. His parents were out for the night, and he planned to read a chapter of the book within the silence of the park before heading back home. Eli read until it was almost so dark he couldn't see; he could feel the wind pick up and when dark clouds loomed over him, it was obvious a storm was coming. He was about to head home before getting left out in the rain when he heard a car rumbling down the road. Eli turned his head, looking at the familiar read pick up truck that had pulled up to the side. Loud, angry voices could be heard from within, but muffled so Eli couldn't hear what they were saying. A dor swung open and he spotted Clare Edwards tumbling out of the truck.

"I can't believe you!" He heard her shout. "I can't even be around you right now! I'll find my own way home!"

"Fine by me!" Jake had shouted over the roar of his engine, and with a squeal of his tires, he took off down the road, leaving Clare behind. Eli watched as Clare staggered, walking closer towards him with her shoulders shaking.

Eli instantly froze when Clare had plopped down on the bench, only an arm's length away from him. Her breath came out in short pants, as she was opening sobbing. If it had been months early, Eli would have left her be, he would have still been keen on the idea that Clare had ruined everything; that she was the the sole reason for their downfall, and that she never loved him at all. But know he knew differently. And he knew he couldn't leave Clare crying in the park, all alone. "Clare," Eli said, just a little louder than a whisper. She jumped, turning her blotchy, tear stained face towards him. "Are you okay...?"

She shook her head, shaking violently. Eli notice she was only wearing a blue dress, something _his_ Clare wouldn't have been caught wearing. Then again, _his_ Clare wouldn't reek of smoke and alcohol either. Eli shrugged off the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Clare's shoulders. "Thanks." Clare said, her voice stuffy after all the crying.

"Its late... and it looks like its going to storm," Eli noted. "Do want me to walk you home?"

Clare's eyes widened, and she knocked Eli's jacket off her shoulders while shaking her head. "No! I can't go back there! Not with... him!"

Eli raised an eyebrow. "With who, Clare? What's going on?" Clare shook her head again, not speaking. This only increased Eli's curiousity of what could be going on in Clare's home life- whenever he saw her at school she looked perfectly fine and happy.

"Nothing, Eli. If you need to go, just go. I'll be fine here."

He sighed. "Clare, I'm not going to leave you out here alone. Its dark out, and... its starting to rain" Rain started spitting down on the as Clare wiped her eyes, smudging her makeup. She looked completely exhausted. Eli was sure she would be out any moment, and he wanted to make sure he knew she was somewhere safe; if she refused to go home, there was only one solution that came to his mind. "Come on," He said. "You can stay with me."

She shook her head wildly. "No! You don't have to do that... I don't want to be a burden-"

"You won't be, Clare." Eli insisted, standing up. "Come on, lets hurry before it really starts to come down."

Clare bit her lip, hesitating. "I don't know... you're parents..."

"They're out of town..." Eli told her. "Its not a big deal, Clare. You can stay in my room- I'll sleep on the couch. I'll take you home in the morning... or to Alli's if you want."

There was a clap of thunder, and Clare's mind was made up. "Okay." She agreed, grabbing onto Eli's arm as he lead her out of the park.

* * *

><p>Clare stepped out of the bathroom after changing into the clothes Eli had given her to sleep in. "Thanks for letting me stay here, Eli" She said to the green-eyed boy softly. "Are you sure you don't want me to take the couch? Its not a big deal- you letting me stay here is nice enough as it is."<p>

Eli disregarded Clare's offer. "No, you are staying here." He confirmed gesturing Clare to get into his bed. With a sigh of defeat, she did as he wished. Clare turned the lamp resting on Eli's bedside table on, and got comfortable under the covers. Eli walked over towards the door, preparing to turn off the light. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, Eli. I'm fine. Really, thank you for letting me stay here... I just can handle being at home right now..."

Eli was still curious about what was keeping Clare from not wanting to be at home, but he didn't push; she seemed ready to crash at any minute. "Its no problem... goodnight then..." He turned off the light and began to edge out of his room.

It had only been a few minutes; Eli was grabbing a spare blanket to use for the night when there was a huge clap of thunder and the house being eliminated by lightning. He heard Clare's voice over the pounding rain from his room. "Eli? are you still there?" There was a panicked edge to it, which reminded Eli that Clare hated thunder storms. He shuffled back into his room, seeing Clare curled up with the blankets all around her, and her eyes wide open.

"Clare... are you okay?" He asked, moving closer to her.

Clare surprised him, by grabbing hold of his arm. "Can... can you just lie with me for a bit?" She basically begged. "Until I fall asleep?" Eli nodded, moving to the other side of the bed and getting under the covers once he was sure Clare was okay with it. She immediately curled open next to him, resting her head on his chest. Eli combed his fingers through her curly hair, hoping it would calm her down.

It was silent for a while, and Eli almost dozed off when he heard Clare quietly ask, "Eli... do you believe love lasts?"

Eli starred at Clare questionably, not able to fully make out her face in the dark. "What do you mean...?"

"My dad cheated on my mom." She said, tears sliding down her face. "More than once. And now he is seeing one of the many woman he slept with. He didn't even ask me if I was okay with her being over, he doesn't even care that he ruined our family!" She choked out, and Eli squeezed her tight. "I just can't even look at him the same anymore..."

Eli had no idea what to say to Clare. He just continued stroking her hair, whispering comforting words. "I'm so sorry Clare..."

"I went to this party with Jake tonight... just to get away from him." Clare continued. "I had a lot to drink... but I still noticed Jake flirting with another girl..." Eli's jaw clenched. He never felt that Jake was as serious about Clare and he should be. "So I called him out on it, and he was upset that I was making a scene. But... I saw the way her looked at that girl... like he looks at me. Sometimes I feel like I could lose him at any moment, and then I would really be alone."

"You're not alone, Clare." Eli argued. "You have your mom, Alli, Adam..." He paused before adding. "... and you have me."

He felt her move her head, so she was looking at him. "Really?" She asked, sounding hopeful. Eli smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Of course, Clare. You'll always have me." His heart was pounding at how much he was revealing but he couldn't lie, especailly when Clare seemed so down. He knew that he still loved her; he was certain he always would. But, he also knew that she was in an emotional state right now, and had to be careful not to do something she'd regret in the morning. And to protect his heart from being even more damaged.

"I really miss you Eli," She breathed, lightly brushing her fingers along his jaw. "Being with Jake isn't the same as being with you..." She leaned closer, and before Eli could do anything, she gave his a very chaste kiss on his lips. She pulled back and snuggled against him, her eyes closed and her breathing steady.

Eli kept his arms around her, as his eyes drooped shut. He knew many things could happen; She could leave in the morning and find Jake to make maybe she would stay, and want to talk about _them _being together_._ Or maybe she'd just want to go home and forget the entire ordeal happened. There were many possible outcomes that could keep him up at the night, but none of them matter to him, because he had Clare Edwards asleep in his arms.

And all was alright. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So.. did it suck? I think it might have sounded better in my head.. but please review? :) **


End file.
